The present invention relates generally to orthopedic implants and more particularly to orthopedic implants including one or more sensors.
Orthopedic implants are known. Further, it is known to implement inflatable orthopedic implants and to implement orthopedic implants including a woven portion.
The present invention relates to the use of one or more sensors with an orthopedic implant. The orthopedic implant may include one or more sensors for use during a surgical installation of the orthopedic implant. The orthopedic implant may include one or more sensors for use following a surgical installation of the orthopedic implant. The one or more sensors may include a passive sensor. The one or more sensors may include an active sensor.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an orthopedic implant for placement in a cavity formed in a bone is provided. The cavity having a predetermined shape. The orthopedic implant comprising a flexible body having an opening. The flexible body having an inflated state wherein said body has an outer shape generally corresponding to said predetermined shape formed in said bone and a non-inflated shape wherein said outer shape has a smaller envelope than said inflated state. The implant further comprising a plurality of sensors supported by said flexible body, said plurality of sensors providing an indication of whether said flexible body is in said inflated state or said non-inflated state; and a filler. The filler being positioned in said flexible body and causing said flexible body to transition from said non-inflated state to said inflated state.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an orthopedic implant for placement in a cavity having a predetermined shape formed in a bone is provided. The orthopedic implant comprising a flexible body having an inflated shape generally corresponding to said predetermined shape formed in said bone; means for sensing said shape of said flexible body; and a filler. The filler being positioned in said flexible body.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of implanting an orthopedic implant in a cavity having a predetermined shape formed in a bone is provided. The method comprising the steps of providing a flexible body which is inflatable to a first state having an outer shape generally corresponding to said predetermined shape formed in said bone; positioning said flexible body in said cavity having said predetermined shape formed in said bone; inflating said flexible body; and sensing whether said flexible body is inflated to said first state.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a system for monitoring wear of orthopedic implant for placement proximate a bearing surface when installed in a body is provided. The system comprising an orthopedic implant body; a plurality of sensors supported by said orthopedic implant body and arranged to be positioned proximate said bearing surface, each sensor corresponding to a location on said orthopedic implant; and an interrogation system to interrogate said plurality of sensors subsequent to installation in said body. Each sensor of said plurality of sensors providing a first indication in response to an interrogation signal in an absence of wear of said orthopedic implant at said location corresponding to said sensor and a second indication in response to said interrogation signal in a presence of wear of said orthopedic implant at said location corresponding to said sensor.
In a yet further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of monitoring wear of an orthopedic implant placed proximate a bearing surface when installed in a body is provided. The method comprising the steps of providing a body of said orthopedic implant; providing a plurality of sensors supported by said orthopedic implant body and arranged to be positioned proximate said bearing surface, each sensor corresponding to a location on said orthopedic implant; and interrogating said plurality of sensors to determine if said orthopedic implant has experienced wear.
In still a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a woven material for use within the body is provided. The woven material comprising a first woven layer having a first plurality of weft fibers and a first plurality of in layer warp fibers, said first layer having a first stiffness; a second woven layer having a second plurality of weft fibers and a second plurality of in layer warp fibers, said second layer having a second stiffness generally less than said first stiffness; a third woven layer having a third plurality of weft fibers and a third plurality of in layer warp fibers, said third layer having a third stiffness generally less than said second stiffness; a first plurality of out of layer warp fibers which couple together said first layer and said second layer; and a second plurality of out of layer warp fibers which couple together said second layer and said third layer.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an orthopedic implant for positioning proximate a bone in a body is provided. The orthopedic implant comprising a first body portion including a three-dimensional woven material having a plurality of layers; and a second body portion coupled to said three-dimensional woven material. The three-dimensional woven material includes a first woven layer having a first plurality of weft fibers and a first plurality of in layer warp fibers. The first layer having a first stiffness. The orthopedic implant further comprising a second woven layer having a second plurality of weft fibers and a second plurality of in layer warp fibers. The second layer having a second stiffness generally less than said first stiffness. The orthopedic implant further comprising a third woven layer having a third plurality of weft fibers and a third plurality of in layer warp fibers. The third layer having a third stiffness generally less than said second stiffness. The orthopedic implant further comprising a first plurality of out of layer warp fibers which couple together said first layer and said second layer and a second plurality of out of layer warp fibers which couple together said second layer and said third layer.
In still a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an orthopedic implant for positioning proximate a bone in a body is provided. The orthopedic implant comprising a body portion including a three-dimensional woven material having a plurality of layers; and a plurality of sensors supported by said three-dimensional woven material. The plurality of sensors positioned proximate said bone and configured to provide an indication of a presence of bone in-growth into said three-dimensional woven material.
In still yet a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an orthopedic implant for positioning proximate a bone in a body. The orthopedic implant comprising a body portion including a three-dimensional woven material having a plurality of layers; and sensing means supported by said three-dimensional woven material, said sensing means being passive.
In still yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of measuring bone in-growth into an orthopedic implant placed proximate a bone when installed in a body is provided. The method comprising the steps of providing a body of said orthopedic implant, said body including a woven material; providing a sensor supported by said woven material and arranged to be positioned proximate said bone; and interrogating said sensor to determine if said bone has grown into said woven material, said sensor providing a first indication if bone in-growth is present.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of measuring strain experienced by an orthopedic implant placed proximate a bone when installed in a body is provided. The method comprising the steps of providing a body of said orthopedic implant, said body including a woven material; providing a sensor supported by said woven material and arranged to be positioned proximate said bone; and interrogating said sensor to determine an amount of strain experienced by said orthopedic implant.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an assembly is provided. The assembly comprising a flexible body having a folded state and an unfolded state; and a plurality of sensors supported by said flexible body. The plurality of sensors providing an indication of whether said flexible body is in said folded state or said unfolded state.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an assembly is provided. The assembly comprising a flexible body having a folded state and an unfolded state; and means for sensing whether said flexible body is in said folded state or said unfolded state.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.